littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Dark Thirty
Zero Dark Thirty is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 42th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Allison Town. Plot Previously, Heather reported that the real Oni become so much rampage and is about to attempted assassination of President Dawson and Minister Hafner. Chief MacLeod told Fatiha, Abraham, Raymond and the player to patrol the election podium and watch for the real Oni's assassination attempt during the President's speech. There, the President Dawson prepare to gives the crowd a thank-you speech before he being shot by the Oni. But thanks to the bulletproof vest, Fatiha ordering Minister Hafner to takes the president into bulletproof safe room and the two goes after him while Raymond shot at him. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Abigail Hafner (prime minister), Norman Jernigan (Hafner's bodyguard), Massoud Allam (immigration lawyer), Rabiu Adetokunbo (politician), and Randolf Whitney (bank clerk). While searching for evidences, Arnulf Hafner comes across Fatiha and asked her to not telling his sister because he never comes to see her in the re-election party. Before he say about The Oni's true identity, a blue demon masked man brutally killed Arnulf by penetrated his brain with kunai. Fatiha screams her head off and run away from The Oni, who chased after her. Abraham and the player comes to the sound of Fatiha's scream to found Arnulf's body with his brain penetrated by kunai. Fatiha escapes through the elevator and goes down to lobby. The Oni run downstairs really faster and found her. Fatiha quickly run away, screaming hysterically, but people ignoring her, believing she just a scream queen played as a shrieking teenage victim in b-horror movie. The Oni finally kidnapped her and Fatiha screams for help, but Abraham comes too late and screams at him to let her go before The Oni escapes with Fatiha. Much for Abigail's grief, Melvin said that The Oni hunts down the foreigners and the kunai was also confirmed as a murder weapon, and must find Fatiha before it's too late. During the investigation, Roxanne stumbled on the secret lair where she found an anti-racist and xenophobic charts for killing Arnulf and kidnapping Fatiha. Gertrude concluded that Arnulf's murder and the writing down the foreign victims list were linked for the President's assassination attempt. Later, Abigail Hafner disappeared and the festival organizer Billy Longbow was arrested after revealed to be The Oni's assistant. Hisao deduced that Fatiha and Abigail were actually kidnapped of also being racism, and the team found Abigail in the secret room, but no trace of Fatiha. Despite the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest bank clerk Randolf Whitney, who revealed his true identity of being The Oni, for the xenophobic murder plans and the President's assassination attempt. After denying involvement, Randolf began in completely psychologically breakdown and start screaming and crying hysterically, admitted to the hate crimes. He was worked with his friend Bryce Takamura, the yakuza leader, for the Project Deathstalker, and Vermilion Master ordered them to start the murder spree. Randolf said that he was used to work as a bank clerk and his boss kick him out from the bank after Arnulf was appointed instead. Feeling devastated after he claimed to have suffered from xenophobia, he was determined to end his suffer by killing all foreigners as xenophobic schemes and attempted assassinating the president. Vermilion Master has also hired both Bryce and Billy to assist by forcing people to kill Ademola Oyeyemi, Diarmaid McMahon and Michiru Yamamoto in exchange for money. After Bryce's death, he continues hunt down the President Dawson and Minister Hafner in order to assassination attempt. After failed in the president's assassination attempt, he successfully killed Arnulf and kidnapped Fatiha and Abigail, but the police managed to rescued her. Although Randolf refused to located Fatiha because she already tied in timber mill and doesn't want them to reveals Vermilion Master's true identity, Judge Pereira sentenced him to life in jail without chance of parole. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (6/6), Abraham and the player interrogated Billy about the location of Detective Fatiha. Billy pointed them to the hidden timber mill of The Oni's secret lair, where they found and rescued Fatiha. Fatiha blamed herself because she cannot work as detective due for her trauma. But Abraham said that both Dawson and Hafner were survived and the two meets in a kiss passionately. Roxanne confirmed the victims were listed in xenophobic murder list and handled them to the immigrants office to renew foreigner's residency. Afterwards, the team confiscated the money Vermilion Master had given Billy, Bryce and Randolf for the anti-racism schemes. After the team helped Melvin find his son John, Chief MacLeod said that President Dawson, Minister Hafner and her bodyguard Norman Jernigan were going to attend to her brother Arnulf's funeral and Dawson said that they must work together to end the Project Deathstalker's terror, once and for all. After Nadia went to visits her friends, Chief MacLeod then transferred the player to Salem Downtown, which had been under attacked by Deathclaws, Vermilion Master's second-in-command and to investigating Project Deathstalker's smuggling operation involving gold mining. Summary Victim *'Arnulf Hafner' Murder Weapon *'Kunai' Killer *'Randolf Whitney' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect has scar. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect has scar. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect has scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect speaks Japanese. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect has scar. *The suspect has blond hair. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a right-handed. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer speaks Japanese. *The killer has scar. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images